


Humanity

by Kirrain



Category: Brotherhood of Steel - Fandom, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Female Sole Survivor - Fandom, Nick Valentine - Fandom, Paladin Danse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Angst, Belonging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Humanity, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pain, Racism, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Social Issues, Synths (Humans), nick valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrain/pseuds/Kirrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira is called aboard the Prydwen to meet Elder Maxson to discuss the fate of the Commonwealth, humanity, and humanity's greatest sin. But things take a horrifying turn. With Nick at her side, the sole survivor tries to convince Maxson that his ideals are misguided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

Keira quivered as she wrapped the scarf around her bruised neck. She wasn't ashamed of Nick, she didn't even blame him, but she knew she had to hide the damage, for his sake. She knew he'd never forgive himself if he saw. He was already devastated; he didn't speak or even look at her the whole way back to Diamond City. Naturally, she tried to comfort him, but her attempts were all met with silence. Eventually he left her with Piper and said he "needed some time". Those were the only words he spoke before disappearing into the wasteland.

Keira sighed. He'd made so much progress, but this time words wouldn't suffice. As she tucked the bottom of the scarf into the collar of her shirt, she recalled the conversation her and Nick had had just outside of the U.S.S Constitution. They sat by a fire as she contemplated what to do. She wanted to help Captain Ironsides, but she had the people of the Commonwealth to consider also. She took the dishevelled Mandy Stiles' words to heart. If she helped them salvage the materials on the ship, it _could_ benefit Diamond City, but was that worth the cost? She poked at the fire, pondering her next move.

Nick sat across from her and raised his head, staring at her with his burning yellow eyes. "I hope you're not considering helping give those robots the boot from their home," he said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No," she answered quickly. "But I have to consider the people as well. Maybe there's a compromise."

"That would be ideal," Nick conceded. "But what if there isn't? Would you destroy all of those robots and hundreds of years of history just so some scavengers can make a quick buck?"

"Why are you so--?" She cut herself off, abruptly.

"So what?" he asked, tilting his head, determined to uncover the rest of that sentence.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Never mind," she answered, blushing like she'd been caught in a lie.

"Tell me," he pushed, but reverently. "Whatever you were going to say, say it. I'm sure I can handle it."

Keira poked at the fire again, the wood cracking under the pressure. "I was... just about to ask why you're so defensive. Why you're so hell-bent on helping the robots. But then I realized it's because you probably feel like you can relate to them." She smiled awkwardly, scratching her cheek. "I forgot you were a synth again."

Nick's bright mechanical eyes sparked, shocked. A silence fell over them again, and Keira quickly realized she may have offended him with that comment. She moved to apologise, but stopped when Nick's face flickered with a gentle and gratifying smile.

No one could make him feel the way Keira did, and to know that she regarded him as human gave him a sense of belonging that he hadn't felt since he met that little boy in that busted up town. It was the very first time he felt human, but that was because of a child's innocent and untarnished mind. To think that an adult, who knows the difference between a human and a machine, _and_ with the latest knowledge of Institute synths, would ever consider him alive. It spurred in him an emotion he'd never before experienced.

Keira lost herself in the memory. Nick's smile was so genuine, and _she_ made it happen. She hummed peacefully as she brushed the hair out of the now firmly fastened scarf. As she looked at the mirror, adding the final touches to her cover, her expression saddened. She was doing so well, but she knew Nick was now shattered and that he'd probably blame himself for what happened. She knew she'd have to discuss it with him, but circumspectly. Nick was tough, but he was also fragile in certain areas, and Maxson hit him where it hurt the most.

Closing her eyes, she recalled the incident.

Maxson called on Keira, ordering her to come to the Prydwen. She had no intention of joining the Brotherhood, or in being ordered to do anything, but she wanted to speak with him regardless. Maxson had heard of her plight; that she was a vault-dweller from before the bombs fell, but he'd also heard that she took up with a synth. If he could convince her, he felt she'd be instrumental to his cause, an excellent addition to the Brotherhood, eager to help. He was astonished and infuriated when she told him that their ideals were nothing alike.

"How can you think that?" he yelled. "It's because of technology that we're where we are today! That synth you keep at your side," he warned, pointing at Nick viciously. "That _thing_ is the embodiment of man's greatest sin! It represents the destruction of our world! He and all his kind are akin to the very bombs that left this land in ruins! It's because of technology gone too far that everything you see before you is destroyed!"

"You're wrong!" Keira snapped. "Don't talk so confidently about things you don't understand! You weren't there. You didn't see. The bombs had nothing to do with it! In fact, it's because of technology that humanity lasted as long as it did, with as many people as it did. We wore out our welcome long ago, but technology _sustained_ us!"

Maxson's face flooded with all the fury of a ballistic fire. He gripped his fingers so tightly that his nails broke the skin of his palms, causing blood to trickle down his hands.

"We overpopulated the world," Keira continued. "And to keep up with demand we made technological advancements that helped sustain every man, woman, and child. But technology was only able to take us so far. Years of consumption left us desperate. We ran out of every major resource, which brought on a full scale war."

Keira clutched her fists, remembering the horror of that day. Nate running next to her, hugging their son tightly against his chest. The people screaming, crying, praying for a miracle. She remembered the bomb that fell mere yards away from them, and the heat of the impact. She saw the flames hurling towards her and she began to shake with panic and mourning. Nick saw her distress and placed a kind and gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go," he said, soothingly. "You don't need this."

"No," she whispered, placing her hand on his with a comforted smile. "I need to make him understand."

Maxson gritted his teeth, infuriated by Keira's disposition toward the frayed robot. That she could bring herself to be touched by it-- and touch it back, no less. That she could feel encouraged by it. Safe. That she could smile for it. It burned him from the inside out. A disgusting display.

Suddenly, Keira shot Maxson a look that sent chills down his spine, her green eyes intense and unwavering. "It wasn't robots or synths that dropped the bombs, Maxson. It wasn't an AI or VI or anything of that nature. It was _humans_. We built the bombs and we dropped them. It wasn't the result of technology gone too far, it was a result of our hatred for each other. Since I've woken, I've met more machines with more humanity in them than actual people. Yet you want to destroy them? All of them? They can help us, and most of them do." She stepped forward, holding her hand against her aching chest. "In fact, what you're doing, or rather what you _want_ to do, isn't any different than what caused the bombs to drop in the first place!"

Maxson stepped back, completely unprepared for her insinuations. "How _dare_ you!" he screamed. "There's absolutely _no_ comparison!"

"You call for the genocide of all sentient machines. You hate them. You'll stop at nothing until every synth is wiped from the planet and all machines are under your personal control. You're going to start a war all over again, just because you're afraid they'll render humans obsolete. But there's no proof of that. Synths just want to live, same as you and me. They don't want to replace people, and they don't want to kill them either."

"I can vouch for that," Nick quipped.

"And it doesn't end there," Keira continued. "You want every ghoul and super mutant gone as well. You refuse to acknowledge that ghouls are people, and that not every super mutant is a threat. You're exactly the same as the people who gave the order to drop the bombs. Take a hint-- the best of humanity don't call for the slaughter of innocents! You want the first chapter of this brand new world to start with _more_ bloodshed?"  
"How dare you speak to the Elder this way!" Kells yelled, stepping between them. "You're just a naive little girl! A relic of a time best forgotten! Elder Maxson is the only one willing to do what's necessary for humanity to survive! Are you saying it's okay for the Institute to replace people with synths?"

"No," Keira answered, assuredly. "But that isn't their fault. So many synths seek asylum through the Railroad. Doesn't that prove they're not all the same? That some of them can think for themselves? That some of them are harmless? Why invite more calumny and consternation into the Commonwealth? Why blame the machine and not the person who built it? You're taking this out on the wrong people."

"Synths aren't people!" Maxson shrieked, his powerful voice echoing off the enclosed metal walls.

"You're just but a bunch of hypocrites," Nick chimed in, stepping in front of Keira, feeling threatened by Kells' approach. "You hate technology, yet you rely on it more than most. Go live in the Commonwealth for a few days and we'll see how quickly you come crawling back to your big, flying blimp here. Back to your water purifiers and food dispensers and Mr. Handys and power armour."

"None of those things have a mind of their own," Kells contended.

"Neither did the bombs," Keira rebutted.

A crushing silence swept over the room. Kells and Maxson stared the impertinent woman down with an almost murderous glare. Maxson never felt such a rage building up inside him. He slid his hands into his pockets, hiding his now spilt and white knuckles.

"Come on, doll. I think they get the picture," Nick said, turning her away.

As he led the two of them to the exit, Keira stopped suddenly, turning her body just enough to face Maxson. "And for the record, I think Nick represents the best of what mankind has to offer."

Nick felt an incalculable sense of pride. He couldn't cry, but he remembered the feeling, and if body willing this would be one of those moments. Pure joy.

"Is that so?" Maxson said, ominously. "You really believe that? You actually believe this garbage you're spewing?"

Nick checked the threat in Maxson's voice, sensing danger. He threw himself in front of Keira once more, holding her behind his back, not allowing her to move. An intense fear scratched at him as he wondered what this madman would do now that Keira had insulted the irrational beliefs he'd built his life on.

"Let us leave peacefully," Nick demanded. "We didn't come up here to fight."  
"Shut up," Maxson murmured. " _Machine_."

Slowly, Maxson pulled a small but lengthy piece of metal out of his pocket. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be some kind of remote with a bright red light at the end of it. With a malicious gaze, he pointed the strange device at Nick. Keira grabbed his arm defensively, trying to pull him to the exit, but the detective refused to move, fearing that it might be some kind of explosive or laser. If so, he'd take the brunt of the attack, giving Keira time to flee.

"You think this thing is the best mankind has to offer?" Maxson yelled, laughing maniacally. "What a joke. I'll show you how 'good' synths are!"

He pushed the small button at the end of the device, causing the red light to flash at lightning speed. When it finished, Nick froze, his hands falling to his sides and his head dropping. Keira gasped as she ran in front of him, grabbing his worn trench coat and shaking his arms. She screamed his name but to no avail.

"What the hell did you do?' she screeched.

"This thing is a Gen I, right? Or somewhere in between? We found this little device at the C.I.T. ruins, presumably dropped by a member of the Institute. I don't know why it was there, but damn if it isn't useful. It won't work on the newer models, but we've had great success using it on the old Gens. Unfortunately, the input doesn't last long, but it's good enough to get the job done."

"Please," Keira begged. "Don't kill him."

"Pathetic!" Maxson screamed. "That you would beg for a synth's existence! You're nothing but a traitor to your own kind! You think this thing represents the best of humanity? You think synths offer something good? I'll prove to you here and now just how 'good' they are, you stupid little bitch! Synth," he said, directing his order to Nick. "Kill this woman. _Slowly_."

Kells and Danse, who had been watching wordlessly from the sidelines, gave Maxson a disapproving glare, but he disregarded it, lost in his frenzied stupor. Keira turned to face Nick, who's eyes lit up with a bright and terrifying blue tint. He regained his mobility as he stared at the distraught woman in front of him.

"You heard me, synth! I said kill her!"

Without any time to react, Keira felt Nick's cold hands clasp around her neck. She instinctively grabbed his wrists, trying to pull away, but his grip was too strong. She could hear his circuits whirring, and she wondered if Nick was still in there, trying to fight Maxson's cruel order. Within seconds she lost her footing, sending Nick crashing down on top of her, his hands still locked around her slender neck. She gasped and wheezed desperately for air, her gagging noises causing even Kells to shudder. Keira kicked about, trying but failing to push Nick off of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her sight grew hazy. She could feel Nick's bare metal hand digging into her skin, cutting her. Before long, her own grip become too weak to fight him.

"Sir," Danse said, horrified. "This is too much. Please stop this."

"Be quiet, soldier! You heard what she said. She wants to live side by side with the robots. She doesn't care if it brings about a second apocalypse!"

"But, sir--!"

"I said shut up!" Maxson berated, slipping the device back into his pocket. He walked over to Keira with a homicidal grin and bent down beside her. "So, what do you think now?" he asked, spitefully wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth. "Still think these machines are the best of us?"

Keira opened her mouth wider, unable to get a word out. Her eyes only half opened as she tried to face Maxson. She coughed loudly, trying to remain calm, but trying to speak as well. Finally, somehow, she was able to persevere.

"Y-yes," she hissed.

Maxson's eyes bulged, condemning her persistence. "How the hell can you say that?" he shrieked.

"You're... making him do this," she rasped. "He'd never... on his own. It's _you_. It's all _you_! You're the one... who isn't... human."

Maxson's mouth dropped. He just knelt there, his face white as a sheet. Danse wanted to stop him, but he couldn't disobey his Elder. After a short while, Maxson pulled himself to his feet and returned to Kell's side, who watched the ordeal speechlessly, but clearly disapprovingly.

"Nick," Keira cried, mustering the last bit of strength she had. Straining, she lifted her hand to his cheek and stared into his now noxious eyes. "Don't... don't blame yourself."

Those words cut deep and Danse felt a sudden impulse take over him. " _Enough_!" he yelled, charging at Maxson. He grabbed the man's arm, pinning him against the wall and digging into his pocket. " _Please_ , sir," he beseeched, desperate for his approval. "You said you were just going to prove a point! But you're going to _kill_ her!"

Neither Maxson nor Kells interfered as Danse pulled the device out of the Elder's pocket and aimed it at the synth. With a flash of the light, Nick froze again, but in an instant his eyes returned to normal. He'd been aware the entire time, but he had no control, and he was horrified. The second he could he threw himself off of Keira, falling backwards with such a force that he flew a good ten feet from her, his body squeaking and rolling across the floor.

Keira was on the brink, but with that release she felt the air slowly return to her lungs. She gasped loudly, hacking violently each time she took a breath. She rolled onto her side, her body shaking and seizing as she attempted to regain some semblance of comfort. She touched her throat, trying to ignore the pain and sheer panic of it all.

Nick stared for a moment, unable to process what had just happened, then immediately ran to her, holding her upright in his arms. Her rubbed her back, squinting each time she coughed. Seeing her in this state petrified him; he'd never been so scared in his entire life, but what wounded him more than anything was the fact that _he_ did this. _He_ hurt her.

The overwhelming guilt was short lived; however, when he noticed Maxson pacing to the back of the room. Nick could barely endure all of the emotions he was experiencing, but his wrath quickly outshined the rest. He felt a jolt of energy tighten his grip, and out of fear of hurting her again he laid Keira down, gently. His body shook uncontrollably as he gritted his teeth, nearly breaking his own jaw. For the first time in his life, Nick genuinely wanted to kill. Not like with Eddie Winter. He was angry, of course, but he did that out of a sense of justice. With Maxson it wasn't justice he was after. He wanted revenge, and he wanted it to be slow and painful.

Danse took notice of the synth's intention; his blazing yellow eyes now fixated on the man who violated him. Danse hurriedly stepped in front of Maxson, gun cocked and ready to fire. Kells followed the soldier's lead and reached for his weapon. It was obvious now-- blood would be spilled.

Nick flinched, nearly pulling his gun, but Keira grabbed his tie, unexpectedly. The rage in him subsided, as all he could do now was focus on her. Her grasp was frail, but she had stopped coughing and her face was no longer a ghostly white. It was enough for him to regain his composure, at least for now. He held her hand, now in full control of his body.

"My god," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Let's go home," she said faintly, her voice cracking.

Nick closed his eyes, sighing, his eyebrows arched. He slipped his arm under Keira's back and pulled her into his chest, giving her a delicate hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling only a great sense of relief. He shot Maxson one final loathsome glare, then put his other hand beneath Keira's legs and lifted her off the floor. The sudden movement forced her to wheeze again, as Nick tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Clutching her shoulder, he turned and made his way to the exit.

"Wait!" Kells ordered, but Maxson lifted his hand, silencing him.

"Let them go," he instructed.

"But, sir--!"

"I gave you an order," he clarified. "Let them return to the Commonwealth. As long as they stay out of our way, they're not worth the ammunition it would take to put them down. But know this," he warned. Nick stopped at the door and listened. "If you or her come anywhere near the Prydwen, or anyone from the Brotherhood again, my men won't hesitate to shoot on sight. From this moment on, you are now an enemy of the Brotherhood."

"And you know something, you God damned megalomaniac?" Nick scoffed, opening the door and feeling the heat from the sun pass through his sensors. "You've got no one to blame for that but yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fiction!  
> All comments are welcome, including constructive criticisms.
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint, and know that there will be more to come! :)


End file.
